Juvia Lockser Sabertooth Chronicles
by awritterofgoodproportions
Summary: Original, yes. So, Juvia leaves Fairy Tail to 'find herself' 2 years before Tenrou Island and therefore does not go missing mysteriously for 7 Years. Instead she becomes an S-Class mage for none other than Sabertooth. Things have been fairly boring for her so how is it going to go when she finally sees them all again. Especially when she's competing against them?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia Lockser, current S-class Sabertooth mage, ex-free-lance mage, ex-Fairy Tail mage and ex-Phantom Lord mage. Not many could consider themselves loyal to more than one guild but here she was, sitting in a dingy bar in Crocus swirling the amber liquid in her cup to the rhythm of the bar fight behind her. Her Sabertooth comrades are certainly a particular mixture of those she remembers from Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. A pout makes its way onto her face as another person is flung into a wall, a series of pained grunts escaping them. Juvia sighs, tension leaving her shoulders as she drowns the rest of her drink in one shot. The Grand Magic Games is something of a tedious event for her.

"Are you not enjoying yourself Juvia?" Rufus Lore, the Memory-Make magic mage of Sabertooth settles down beside her. Juvia stifles a laugh at the sequence of M related words used to describe him. He's one of her closest friends coincidentally. Although he's aloof on the best of days, he's a calming presence to her own newly uncomfortable rage. It's a balanced relationship.

"I always enjoy coming to rowdy bars Rufus, you know that." Juvia allows a secretive smile to grace her features as she takes in her flashy friend, "Get's a girl feeling all sorts of ways". There's still a remarkable resemblance between Rufus and one Freed Justine. In her early Sabertooth days, every time she so much as glanced at the him she couldn't help but compare them. A stupid comparison on her part but a comparison no less. One that she has thankfully grown out of, getting to know him helped to stop that.

He stares her down with little compassion and she feels her Phantom Persona creeping up on her – minus the _gloomy_ weather of course. He always knows when she's lying. It's infuriating.

"If you must know, and of course you must." Juvia rubs her temples in a soothing motion,"I find the Grand Magic Games a tedious event, a waste of time which I do _not_ wish to participate in." She explains. Her voice only just raised loud enough to be heard over the continuing bar fight, so there's no misunderstandings she thinks, smirking as he hums his own understanding and agreement from beside her. Although he knows as well as she does this year is different.

Partially because Juvia is actually competing in the Grand Magic Games.

"And yet you're actually participating this year. Why would that be do you think?" Rufus' question annoys her but Juvia knows he has a point. She blows a pale blue strand of hair out of her face. She really needs to take better care of her hair she thinks glaring at the mans own always perfect and oddly soft blonde hair.

In all honesty, its different because Juvia has only competed in the Grand Magic Games a total of once. She allowed herself to compete as a part of team Sabertooth in the 2nd Grand Magic Games – being an S-Class mage meant that she had a duty to protect Sabertooth's title as the strongest guild in Fiore.

Mostly, because Fairy Tail is here. The whole of Fairy Tail. The Fairy Tail that was presumed dead for seven goddamn years.

Her drink has miraculously managed to refill itself in the short time Juvia spaced out and with a growl she slams it back. The burn from her drink causes Juvia's face to twist into something less than pretty as a she relives another memory.

 ** _Nine Years Ago;_**

 _"_ _You wish to wHAT?" Master Makarovs voice vibrated through his office. If one could call it that. Juvia hung her head in shame and fear. Fear that he would berate her further for her choice but also that he wouldn't grant her what she so desired. Lifting her eyes to meet his she tried to explain her reasoning._

 _"_ _Master, Juvia believes she joined Fairy Tail for the wrong reasons, her love for her beloved Gray-sama clouded her vision of her own desires. Juvia has come to realize that she was so blinded by her love for Gray-sama and gratitude for the sun that he gave her that she did not think clearly when joining Fairy Tail. You misunderstand Juvia's wish to leave as unhappiness in the guild." Tears gather in her eyes although outside remains as bright and warm as she feels. "Juvia loves Fairy Tail!"_

 _"_ _Then why, my dear, do you wish to leave?" Makarov shakes his head in confusion at the water mage. Leaning forward, hands on knees, he tries to make sense of her rambled words._

 _"_ _Juvia simply wishes to take her time to discover herself. Juvia knows her love and devotion is one-sided. The joy she feels from Fairy Tail, the acceptance and friendship Juvia is granted by her guildmates is constantly waring with the pain of rejection from her love. Juvia needs time away from Gray-sa…from Gray. Juvia needs to know if her desire to join Fairy Tail was even her own!" Her voice had progressively grown louder the longer she ranted and by the end of it Juvia is breathing heavily. Chest heaving and eyes stinging._

 _"_ _Please Master. Give this to Juvia."_

 _Outside the guild-master's office is silence. The walls of the guild were not the thickest and Juvia's voice could clearly be heard in the silence of the hall. Gray Fullbuster hung his head, staring solemnly down at the table as Juvia's words rung throughout the hall. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Fairy Tail was completely frozen in disbelief. Cana's drink was untouched, Natsu wasn't even making a sound – just glaring intensely at the Ice-Make mage._

 _If they weren't looking at Gray, they were looking at the other Ex-Phantom Mage. Gajeel Redfox sat, back straight and posture tense – glaring daggers at the wooden door separating Fairy Tail from Juvia and Master Makarov._

 _"_ _He…he's not going to let her leave right…or at least…not leave forever?" Lucy questioned. The blonde's hands were clenched tightly in her lap as she hung her head. Juvia and Lucy may not be close – if the girls growled 'Love Rival' signified anything but the thought of Juvia, who tried so hard to join Fairy Tail leaving. It was just inconceivable. Erza shook her head gravely as the wooden door slammed open._

 _All eyes were on the blue haired mage immediately._

 _Gajeel stood._

 _Juvia Lockser walked out, head held high, like always. She could feel the eyes raking down her body, taking in her appearance. Looking for the light blue guild mark that was no longer there._

 _"_ _You stupid rain woman, what the hell are you thinking." Gajeel glowered at the smaller woman, the question more of a statement. One which Juvia guessed she was not to answer. She did anyway._

 _"_ _Juvia is thinking she has not seen Oak Town without a cloud of rain. Juvia is thinking that she wishes to see the sun rise in Sun Village and the sun set in Hargeon Town." She smiled, albeit wobbly at the Iron Dragon Slayer, "Gajeel-kun, Juvia wishes to see everything she hasn't. Juvia wants to visit Aria-san and Monsieur Sol and Toto-sama."_

 _Gajeel stared at her, red eyes unblinking. Juvia stared back, a hint of a smile on her face – unflinching and unafraid. He nodded his head slowly, just once but it was enough of an acceptance for Juvia. It was all they needed. They're own understanding._

 _A hand reached out and grasped her own. Warmth seeped through the saddened mage and in return she gripped Lucy's hand tighter._

 _"_ _You'll come back though? After."_

 _"_ _Of course."_

"Lost in your thoughts again Juvi-sama?" Yukino grabs the older mage by the shoulders and spins her around with a soft smile, "Aren't you excited at all?"

Juvia feels a rush of warmth at the sight of the younger girl. Yukino is by all accounts not someone weak or in need of protection but Juvia can't help but feel sisterly towards the celestial mage, like a cool older sister, that is. Juvia reaches up and grabs Yukino's hands, bringing them down to simply rest in a warm, familiar grip between them. Yukino's smile is, as always, completely contagious and Juvia feels the remains of her bad attitude blissfully fade away. She feels a sense of familiarity at the warmth she's feeling, almost like how she used to feel as a Fairy Tail mage but _more._

"You know that I don't harbour the same fuzzy feelings towards these Games as you and the rest of Sabertooth Yukino." She tells the girl but the words don't hold the same anger or sharpness they did a few moments ago. Juvia has changed a lot since her days as a Fairy Tail wizard, even more so from her Phantom Lord days but the loyalty to her friends and guild mates has not wavered in the slightest. Rufus and Yukino are her friends, her family.

Joining Sabertooth was not on her to do list, Juvia had always held the belief that she would one day return to Fairy Tail – stronger and surer than ever. However, after the news of Tenrou Island she knew better. A part of Juvia will always hold illogical regret and guilt for leaving, regret that she didn't go back soon enough or at all but she didn't and hasn't and Juvia refuses to spend her days in a tizzy over the past. She misses her friends but she's not unhappy. Sabertooth, slowly and surely, became her family. She wouldn't leave them for anything.

"Are you afraid rain woman?" Orga laughs, barely dodging Juvia's intense water blast. He snarls in annoyance at her, although playfully, and Juvia glares up at him (although softer a glare than anyone else would get).

"Juvia has warned Orga not to call her that!" Although Juvia's speech pattern has gotten better over time, just as her magic flared up with intense emotion, her speech is now influenced by her emotions. The third person speak usually happens in anger, when Juvia can barely think straight – words flying from her mouth faster than she registers them. The Lighting God Mage stares down at her and she huffs, standing up and smoothing out her skirt.

Juvia's appearance also changed since she joined Sabertooth, something she takes pride in. She's a Sabertooth Mage - one of the most powerful. She wants to look as good as she feels. Gone is the fur lined thick dresses, overcoats and tightly curled hair. In their place is now a tight-fitting dark blue dress, with long slits up to her thighs on each side. The neckline is high, almost like a turtle neck, but there are no constricting sleeves. Juvia now wears black fishnet tights and combat boots. Her hair is long, coming up to the back of her knees and free flowing. She no longer confines her hairs natural wave, allowing it to do what it wishes. It's a darker version of something she had almost considered wearing to please Gray. The thought makes her shudder – and not in the good way.

"It's getting late" she murmurs, eyeing her companions, "Rufus and Orga should escort Yukino to Sabertooth before going to the Inn, Juvia will go and find Sting and Rogue before Master loses his patience." Ever since the Grand Magic Games had been announced, along with the news that the new and improved 'orignal' Fairy Tail would be competing, their Guild Master has been stressed. Honestly, she can't blame him - she feels the same.

Both look ready to argue with her but shut up when she sends another _look_ their way.

"…just take Yukino back and go to the Inn." she speaks through clenched teeth, tightening her jaw when Orga opens his mouth, no doubt to say something stupid. Juvia cuts him off with a barely concealed growl.

"Now. Before Juvia loses her patience."

Yukino smothers her laughter before nudging Rufus and Orga, "I'll make sure these two get back as soon as possible Juvi-sama. You take care and I'll be rooting for you tomorrow!" The celestial mage wraps her arms around Juvia in a quick hug before forcing Rufus and Orga out of the bar.

Bless Yukino, seriously.

Feeling more organized Juvia quickly pays the bartender, and god - does no one pay their tabs anymore?, before stepping out into the cold Crocus air. Although the city is beautiful and the weather warm during the day, it becomes significantly colder at night. With a shiver, Juvia takes a step before stopping completely and rolling her eyes hard enough to see stars.

Where even are those two idiots?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

It's me, the writer of this fic. Listen, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and comments on this story. I honestly wasn't expecting that, so thank you! Your reviews gave me the motivation to continue what I thought was a one-off chapter but I'm really digging this AU so get ready for more I guess. I'm hoping to upload a new chapter every week and go along with the Grand Magic Games arc to the best I can.

What I can offer you in the meant time is that 1) Juvia is going to be very different from show/manga Juvia – expect Phantom Levels of IDGAF with the same passion she got from Fairy Tail, 2) Juvia has also taken Yukino's place in the anime, you get what I mean by that yeah? Good and C) I have no idea who she's going to end up with but it will NOT be Gray. Do not expect Gruvia. She also won't end up with Rogue or Sting or Lyon so any suggestions will help me a huge whole lot!

With all that being said, enjoy the latest chapter and please comment if you catch any mistakes as I don't have a Beta. Also message me if you would be interested in Beta-ing my work.

With Love, awritterofGOODproportions, (confidence is key!)

* * *

As Juvia wandered down the cobbled streets of Crocus, blue hair swaying gently with each step, she allowed her mind to wander. Well, not allowed per say – her mind just drifted off sometimes without her realizing. Gajeel used to call them her _'crazy moments'_ because of the whole lack of perceived reality. She imagined what it would be like to see them all again. Gajeel, her best friend, her brother really. They'd parted on good terms with promises of contact which she lived up to. One letter each week detailing her adventure – meeting Aria's family (She was a god-mother! To a beautiful baby boy but still, her?!), finding out that Sol was living as a chef had been weird but not horrible – he had always cooked extremely well (Juvia ended up sending some of his pastries to Gajeel and the guild, they were _that_ good). Crashing into Boze and Sue had been unexpected, don't get Juvia wrong, she had always held respect for those two but to see them so lovey-dovey had been weird. Still the three of them had spent a good part of a week together before she left and they got busy. The two had recently bought a shop - for what? Juvia was afraid to ask.

A soft smile graced her features as images of Toto flooded her mind. Discovering that he was a teacher had been wonderful, discovering he was as great in bed as she remembered was invigorating and discovering they were still better as friends made her feel lighter than she had in a long time. The easy relationship she had with Toto had always been a highlight of her life before Fairy Tail. He was close to her in a way Gajeel never was where as Gajeel was family to her in a way Toto never wanted to be. They were her boys and Element Four was her family. It was simple and it was fun.

In similar and totally different way was her relationship with the twin dragon slayers. Sting and Rogue were her boys, not like how Gajeel and Toto were…are? But similar to how Yukino was her girl. She didn't hate the rest of the Sabertooth Guild, she had respect and a strange fondness for her guild mates, but there was no doubt the guild was more similar to Phantom Lord than Fairy Tail. Sting and Rogue are younger than her, were younger when she first met them. Almost two boys compared to her but they were strong – although her ego went up when she realized she was stronger than them. She couldn't help but feel like an older sister. Harsh and proud. She loved them, hated them when they snuck up on her with sneak attacks or ruined her clothes right before a date or tried to embarrass her, but she loved them in her own way. They were passionate, Sting especially.

Reeling in her thoughts, she thought of Fairy Tail again and her stomach dropped along with her smile as she thought of seeing Lucy again. The young celestial mage had always been so kind, especially after her attempted kidnapping of the girl and Juvia had spent the better part of her time as a Fairy yelling, growling and being completely rude to the blonde. It made her face flush in shame. Juvia kicked a pebble in frustration. Ever since it became known that Fairy Tail would be competing in the Grand Magic Games her anxiety had been through the roof. A cold breeze blew through the streets breaking her train of though.

Wrapping her arms around herself Juvia lowered her head and walked faster – it's not that she was afraid of Crocus at night, more that she knew what Jiemma would do to her, to them if they didn't make it to the Inn in time. Inn in. Juvia snorted into her hand.

"That's not very lady-like, is it?"

Juvia straightened in shock and whirled around, eyes wide and hair flying. There leaning against the wall. Silver hair seemingly glowing under the moonlight. Lyon Vastia. Her shoulders lost their tension and a fond smile softened her face.

"What would you know about being Lady-like? Something you want to confess?" Juvia retorted, eyes crinkling in amusement at his own shocked gasp.

"Did Juvia Lockser, _the_ Juvia Lockser just insult me?" Lyon pushed himself off the wall, hand to his heart, eyes wide in playful shock as he made his way towards her. Soon enough Juvia was lifted off the ground in a warm hug. Laughing loudly, she threw her head back as he spun them. It was a dumb and stupid thing that he did every time but it made them both laugh.

"How's my favourite Water Mage doing this fine night?" he asked once they were back softly of the ground. Juvia tucked her hair behind her ears and looked right at him. He looked…carefree.

"You saw him. Them." Closing her eyes, she sighed, "You saw them." Of course he had. Why wouldn't he?

She felt him run one of his hands through her hair, "Yes I did. After they were discovered and brought back to the newer Fairy Tail Guild. He – They look as young as they did 7 years ago…or nine for you." He added cocking his head to the side. Juvia opened her eyes to find him peering down at her, a comforting smile on his face.

Meeting Lyon had been unexpected, it happened right after the news that half of Fairy Tail had gone missing. Juvia had raced back to the guild, sick with worry and had literally bumped into the silver-haired Ice Mage. She didn't even know the older boy and yet she'd broken down into tears the second she so much as looked at him. It was beyond embarrassing when she thought back on it. Discovering he was Gray's adoptive brother (to be fair, Juvia still wasn't sure on the details of their relationship) was shocking. She remembered asking if it was true and he'd known what she meant straight away. Jaw tensing and eyes filling with unshed tears.

They became friends. Then more. Then even better friends.

Easing out of his grasp Juvia looked past him. Did she want to ask? It had been so long and Juvia wasn't sure if they'd even recognize her. She didn't even recognize herself half the time. Although, it wasn't a bad thing. She was beyond proud of who she had become, of how powerful she was. Truthfully, she didn't know why she was thinking this way. What did she really owe them?

"Lyon, do you know where Sting and Rogue are?" Turning back to face him, she caught a glimpse of disappointment on his face at the change in topic before he expertly covered it up. Stepping back with a grin, he waved one hand to the right.

"They're by the market. Causing quite the commotion if I recall."

Juvia's face dropped. Her eye twitched and her jaw tensed.

"Those idiots. Goodbye Lyon, I have two dragon slayers ass' to kick." She gave him a final smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek before spinning sharply on her foot and stomping away, "Say hello to Jura, Sherry and Sherria for me!" she called out over her shoulder.

Lyon gulped, thanking his lucky stars he was always on her good side.

Almost running through the bustling streets of Crocus Juvia turned sharply to the right and lo-and behold.

A crowd of people and no doubt in the middle would be Sting and Rogue. Juvia huffed, coming to a standstill before the crowd. No-one turned to look at her and Juvia was grateful as an evil smirk of which rivaled the Iron Dragon Slayer came onto her face. She was going to give those idiots the surprise of her life and drag them by the ears to the Inn. She was _not_ going to be late. She stepped forward, vaguely hearing Sting's voice exclaiming something. Juvia snickered, this was going to be the sweetest payback since the Goo Incident.

"…Natsu Dragneel."

Juvia froze. Eyes wide. Mouth parted in shock and heart racing.

"Who the hell are you guys?"

God, Juvia stifled a cry, he sounded exactly the same. Juvia and Natsu weren't close. In fact, they barely interacted in the guild but hearing him brought back so many memories and feelings Juvia had shoved in the deepest parts of her subconscious.

"Then these two are…?"

Tears gathered in her eyes.

Lucy.

"Sabertooth." Natsu answered her and his tone snapped Juvia out of her pathetic sniveling. Jaw clenching in anger at his dismissal over her guild. Yes, they reminded her of Phantom Lord at times. Yes, sometimes the members were power hungry fools and yes, sometimes it was tiring having to constantly watch herself as Sabertooth was the strongest guild and - she was loosing focus. Bottom line is, Sabertooth? It's hers. A faint pain came from her hands and Juvia looked down to see four half-moon indents in her palms. She hadn't even realized she'd been clenching her hands.

Slowly stepping through the crowd, she listened as Sting laughed.

"Rumor has it you're gonna be competing in the Grand Magic Games. Is that true?"

"You know about me?" Natsu sounded confused.

"Acnologia…" Sting responded. There was a smug undertone to his words and strangely enough, Juvia felt proud of the little white dragon, "You're the Dragon Slayer who couldn't slay a dragon, right?" Juvia's smirk grew into a harsh grin, her boy knew exactly where to hit to make it hurt.

"Are you sure you should be calling yourself a Dragon Slayer?" Sting mocked.

A few more steps and Juvia would be at the center of the circle.

"You know, I used to look up to you, incidentally, this guy was into Gajeel." Juvia wondered, as Sting continued speaking – whether she should pop in and make her presence known but her boys were doing fine on their own so she stood back, blended into the crown and listened – arms crossed over her chest and an inquisitive look settled upon her face.

"I was just interested as a fellow Dragon Slayer." Rogue countered, sounding just as bored as Juvia was interested.

"Dragon Slayer, both of you?" Juvia fought the urge to slap her palm to her forehead. Natsu was still as dense as ever.

"Maybe you should call us true Dragon Slayers…" Sting paused, and Juvia rolled her eyes. Dramatic little bitch. "…We would've beaten Acnologia."

"That's easy for you to say when you've never even laid eyes on Acnologia!" Lucy yelled angrily. Juvia couldn't see the other blonde but she could picture her clearly, eyes fierce and mouth screwed up as she yelled. Lucy had always been pretty but she'd always been most beautiful when she was worked up. Strangely enough, Juvia had missed angry Lucy.

"It doesn't matter if we've seen it or not…"

"…The point here is the difference in our aptitude as Dragon Slayers."

"I'll explain." Lector stepped forward just as Juvia did.

"Natsu-kun and the rest learned Dragon Slaying Magic from Dragons, so they're called the 'First Generation', Your Laxus-kun and Oracion Seis's Cobra-kun are known as 'Second Generation' – they can use Dragon Slaying Magic through a Dragon Lacrima embedded in their body." Lector stated, "As for Sting-kun and Rogue-kun, like you they were raised by Dragons, but also have a Dragon Lacrima implanted in their body." Breathing heavily, he paused for effect.

"The hybrid Third Generation!" Lector shouted.

"Third Generation?" Natsu exclaimed, shocked. Juvia's grin sharped in pride.

"In other words…" Lector began.

"They're the strongest Dragon Slayers." Juvia stepped forward, raising her voice to be heard over the mumbling crowd.

In a second all eyes turned to her. Old Juvia would have blushed at the attention, even going so far as to faint. Sabertooth Juvia? She reveled in the shocked and admiring looks. Stepping between the twin Dragon Slayers she rested her hands on their shoulders.

"Strongest Dragon Slayers you say?" Natsu glared whereas Lucy looked stunned.

"Juvia…" Her voice trailed off into a whisper and like a switch had flicked in Natsu's head, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Juvia?!"

She ignored them both and continued on from where Lector had left off.

"You see, Natsu, Lucy, there's a world of difference in ability between a First Dragon Slayer…" she raised her left hand, "…and a Third Generation.", then her right and lifted them like scales, the vicious grin on her face got replaced with a look of boredom, "It's not even worth talking about."

Natsu's glare, which had softened, came back full force at her statement. Peering at Lucy, Juvia noted how her cold indifference had effected the girl. She looked, beyond hurt and confused. For a split seconded, Juvia wished to comfort the blonde Celestial Mage. Instead, Juvia looked away.

"…disappear in the year 777 too?"

"Well…" Sting started, stepped forward so her back met his chest, "…in a manner of speaking."

"I'll give it to you straight." Rogue spoke clearly and Juvia quietly, without giving anything away, reached back and grasped the Shadow Slayers hand. He grasped it back.

"The Dragons who taught us Dragon Slayer Magic were slain by our own hand so that we could become true Dragon Slayers." Although he spoke with his own air of indifference, face hard as ever, Rogue's grip on Juvia's hand – hidden by her body, didn't relax. Not even a little bit. Sting was straight backed and tense behind her. Juvia's own face was cold as the statement rang through the air.

Natsu looked angrier, more Dragon-like and vicious than Juvia had ever seen him and for a moment she squeezed Rogues hand back.

"You killed Dragons!" Lucy's outraged voice filled the air.

"Human's killing Dragons?" Happy sounded afraid and confused.

"You murdered your own parents?" Natsu voice sounded like every violent clash she'd been apart of, like every fight she'd ever been in and Juvia felt her body go cold as the crowd stood silent. She'd almost forgot how scary the Fire Dragon Slayer could be. Juvia felt both Rogue and Sting hold back a flinch from behind her and in retaliation she stood a little taller, a little straighter in front of her boys. As Lector and Frosch came to stand beside her and narrowed her eyes at the Fairy Tail Members.

"Enough." Juvia spoke clearly, with the kind of finality that broke through Natsu's anger and Lucy's outrage like cold water dousing out a fire, "Neither of us have time to take part in petty squabbles in the streets like children."

At Natsu's obvious attempt to speak she leveled him with a glare fierce enough to send him hiding behind Lucy.

Stepping forward, Juvia's hissed "When _I_ say enough. _I_ mean _enough_ Dragneel.", her tone promising enough pain and danger to make the fiercest of warriors cower in terror.

A hand on her should stopped her from stepping anymore forward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again it was to Lucy's own fearful and hurt filled face.

"Don't push Juvia, Dragneel, you will _not_ like the outcome. Sting, Rogue. _Move_." Levelling the Fairy Tail members with one last glare, she turned, pulling the twin Dragon Slayers behind her. Leaving the Fairy Tail guild members behind to wonder just exactly who this new Juvia Lockser was.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

So it's me again. One day I'll tell you my name…maybe…anyway, hopefully you all dig this chapter. I tried to show how the 5 members in the team react to each other – being friendly or family like or whatever, to be fair it's kind of late and I've only re-read this chapter 3 times so if it doesn't make much sense or seems to OCC (not counting Juvia) please let me know. Apart from Juvia I'm trying to make every character act as closely to canon as possible.

Also this chapter is not me bashing on Fairy Tail (the guild/team) this is Juvia's own response to them with her new way of viewing things and new guild.

So I'm kind of a crash shipper and because I really want that GaJuvia BROTP I was thinking maybe Laxus or hell, Lucy to set my angry little water mage up with. Considering she's older and more powerful I think her and Laxus could get along but also I really like LuVia (LucyxJuvia) so I don't know. For the sake of future chapters maybe let me know in the review section who you would like to see…or any other character you can think off! Just let me know okay :)

So without further ado, here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for always uploading so late.

With love, awritterofGOODproportions, xoxo.

* * *

Dragging Sting and Rogue behind her, Juvia made a bee-line straight for the Inn, no tedious stops or unnecessary sight-seeing, no stopping to make sure Frosh is keeping up, Rogue has the exceed tucked firmly under his arm. Skidding to a stop, Juvia managed to both push the younger boys ahead into the Inn before stepping inside herself and slamming the door shut. Rufus and Orga both sat, facing towards the door looking very calm and collected. If not for the sheen of sweat on Orga's face or untidiness of Rufus's hair, Juvia never would have been able to tell that the two were just as stressed as she was ( _Rufus had the unfortunate habit of running his hands through his long hair when he was stressed, causing numerous tangles_ ).

"Juvia…" Sting started, stepping away from the seething water mage and closer to where the other two Sabertooth mages were seated. Rogue quickly following in succession.

"Juvia calm yourself. What's gotten you so stressed out?" Rufus asked, the picture-perfect image of calmness. Juvia turned sharply and began pacing. Back and forth, four sets of eyes followed the blue haired woman as she walked four feet exactly before turning and walking towards them, another four feet before turning again. Continuing in the same stressed pattern of pacing.

"Ugh, rain woman?" Orga leaned away when a pair of blazing eyes flicked towards him and the dark aura around Juvia began to strengthen.

Juvia body trembled with rage as she yelled at the two dragon slayers, not even taking note of Orga's use of Gajeel's old nickname for her, "It's almost 12. You had one job! To be back at the Inn before 12. We could have been disqualified. We could have –"

"She's just mad we ran into some fairy's" Sting laughed.

Juvia let out an undignified scream, tearing at her hair before collapsing onto one of the beds and kicking her legs harshly. It would have been amusing if not for the tear tracks on her face. Rouge reached over and punched Sting. Hard.

"Juvia..." Rufus knelt by the woman, one hand stroking her hair gently. She turned to face them all.

"I don't feel guilty." She stated.

Orga fell into an empty chair, a confused expression on his face. Rogue and Sting, the latter – who was rubbing his now sore cheek, shared a look of confusion as well.

"What do you mean Juvia-kun?" Lector asked, climbing on to the bed. Sitting up, Juvia pulled the exceed into her lap, face turned away from the others. Juvia was not weak, she would not let them see her cry. No matter how close they all are.

"I thought I'd feel…I don't know, guilty or bad for leaving Fairy Tail in the lurch, for not helping more or looking for them. I thought I'd feel different." She pursed her lips, stroking hair hand over Lectors head in a soothing motion. Rufus, who was still kneeling by the bed, stretched as he stood before waltzing over to his own bed. Sitting back with his legs crossed, he peered at her from under his atrocious hat.

"How do you feel then?" he asked, boredom clear in his tone.

Juvia looked towards the window. The moon seemed to be glowing extra bright, she could feel the way her magic responded. Most people believed the Juvia's power came from water itself or the ocean, and whilst yes, the water mage did get more power from her time spent in her element or by the sea – moving her body with the flow of the waves. Her true power came from the very moon above her head. The same moon that controlled the tides, the ocean itself. Before her rain was so graciously taken away by Gray, Juvia had never gotten to see the moon, never got to feel the power it was able to give her, the lessons it was able to teach. Afterwards however, countless nights were spent outside in the dewy grass, practicing the simplest of tasks – training her body to feel the water around her, draw it to herself, becoming one with water in the most effective of ways. She learnt so much under the stars.

Looking back towards Rufus, towards Orga, Sting and Rogue. Towards her family, those she counted on and in turn counted on her, she allowed herself one moment of weakness.

"I never expected to feel so _angry_ " she hissed.

"Why do you feel angry? What were you expecting from them?" Orga asked, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees, chin in his hands. Sting and Rogue looked at her expectantly as well as they readied themselves to sleep.

Juvia furrowed her brows as she watched them go about their business. Changing into their pajama's, getting ready to rest. This was not what she wanted. Not the night time routines, that she didn't care about, no, this attention she had somehow focused on Fairy Tail. The Grand Magic Games was a competition, vicious and tiring. Mages from across the land competed against each other, pushing themselves and their companions, their enemies, whoever, to the limit to fight for the title of strongest guild. It was something to be respected and given full attention and yet, here she was focused on how a guild she had not been a part of for nine years was making her feel? Tugging her dress of and throwing it over the foot of her bed she frowned, how selfish could she be?

"So you understand then?" Rufus asked amused.

Juvia's eyes snapped towards him, cheeks slowly turning pink as the realization that she'd been speaking aloud came to her. Sting laughed loudly at her expression and Juvia found herself smiling in response. Grabbing a pillow from her bed, she threw it at him. Laughing in turn when it hit him square in the face. Lector cheered from beside her and Rogue rolled his eyes. Lying back with her hands behind her head, Juvia smiled.

"I'm angry that they think they can come back and ignore the hard work so many of the mages here and away put into becoming stronger. The way Natsu sounded when he spoke of Sabertooth… I mean, look at Mermaid Heel or Quatro Cerberus or even Blue Pegasus! All those guilds have grown so much stronger, each member has trained so much harder to become the best they can be and yet…" Juvia trailed off, closing her eyes as fatigue hit her body hard.

"You are stronger than you were nine years ago," Rogue stated blankly, staring at the water mage with a proud gleam in his eye, "All of us are. There is no shame in the pride which comes from hard work, you taught me that Juvia." He cracked a smile when the older woman stuck out her tongue playfully.

The chiming of the clock broke everyone's trail of thought.

"It's 12." Orga stated and Rufus rolled his eyes, reaching over the punch the other mage.

"Did you deduce that all by yourself?" he asked, smirking at the outraged look Orga gave him. The green haired made sat up, reaching over to no doubt hit him back.

"Shut up, both of you!" Rogue added when it looked that the two older men were about to turn on him. Juvia sat up listening intently.

There was no sound, save for everyone's breathing. Just as Juvia opened her mouth…

"Attention all contestants participating in this year's Grand Magic Games!" An annoyingly bubbly voice rang through the room, through the whole town really. Juvia squeezed her eyes shut as Rogue and Sting held their hands over their ears. Sensitive hearing.

"Good Morning!' the same voiced called out into the darkness. Juvia sprung up, grabbing her dress and slipping it over her head. So what she slept in her bra and panties? These four certainly didn't care so why should she? She'd lost her modesty when Jiemma had made her strip in from of the guild to give her the Sabertooth Guild Mark. Her Sabertooth Guild Mark. It had been embarrassing for a whole 5 seconds before the guild was cheering and drinking and begging to fight her.

Pulling her tights on, and her shoes, she raced out onto the balcony – every Inn had one. Sting and Rogue, Rufus and Orga not far behind her. Each team member dressing as they ran to see just what the hell was going on.

"Juvia?" Rufus called, pushing past the glass doors to step into the cold Crocus air, fixing his hat he tried to get her attention again, "Juvia? What are you...?"

"Shh!" she murmured, eyes front and center – where the others were as well. In front of them stood a giant holographic pumpkin.

"To narrow down the one hundred and thirteen guilds in this years' games to a more manageable eight, lets begin the preliminary round!" the giant talking pumpkin sounded cheery enough but Juvia couldn't remember hearing of a preliminary round before. Turning to her left, she tapped Sting on the arm.

"Was there a preliminary round the last time you competed?" she asked, titling her head to the side.

Sting turned to look at her, a thoughtful expression taking over his features before he shook his head, "Not that I can remember. Rogue?"

"No there hasn't been." The shadow dragon answered her, looking forward again Juvia nodded.

"That's what I thought."

"Although the number of guilds increase and multiply each year, 'the games have gotten boring now' is all I ever hear" the giant pumpkin was grating on Juvia's already short temper, "So let's swindle them down I say to you and give just _eight_ a cheer!" Pumpkin man pointed to the left, high in the sky.

"The rules for this preliminary round are simple…" It began.

Almost immediately the wind rushed past them as the balcony, the whole damned Inn began titling upwards. No, not titling, literally moving upwards. Juvia stumbled back, falling over Sting who had collapsed on the floor – no doubt due to motion sickness.

"Seriously?" She cried out, clutching her head as Orga helped her up. Turning to eye the two dragon slayers she kicked Sting hard, "You two are completely useless sometimes!"

Juvia could hear the other shocked exclamations from the other guilds and gritted her teeth, leaning forward she grabbed onto the railing in front of her. Knuckles turning white from the grip. However, Juvia relaxed immediately when she realized Orga had one arm around her – making sure she didn't fall back again. Smiling, she ducked her head, who said insensitive jerks couldn't be thoughtful at least once in a blue moon?

Glancing forward, Juvia noted the other Inns – no doubt where the other guilds were staying – were all rising as well, turning to Rufus she pointed with one arm. There was no point talking now, the wind was overbearing. Luckily, he followed her arm and nodded his one head. One hand gripping the railing, feet planted steady on the stone floor and the other holding onto his hat.

Juvia rolled her eyes. Again.

"…Now you will all be participating in a race! The finish line is at the Domus Flau Coliseum. Only the first eight teams to reach it will move on to the Grand Magic Games!"

"Can this dude be any more annoying!" Sting growled in annoyance as the Inn came to a stop – almost immediately a pathway of stone or brick or something began layering itself in front of them. Juvia watched as Sting and Rogue finally pulled themselves up, using the railing to help them. Two dragon slayers, knocked to the ground by the slightest of movement. She sighed, blowing a piece of blue hair out of her face. Almost immediately afterwards Rufus began braiding it down her back and out of her face. Juvia pursed her lips but allowed him to continue. Rufus was surprisingly good at it, or not considering the length of his own hair. Blinking Juvia returned her attention to the giant pumpkin man.

"You're free to use magic in any way you see fit…" All 5 eyes widened simultaneously, any way they see fit? Did he even realize the kind of limits he just took away? Some dark guilds were competing, legal of course but still. Juvia dug her nails into her hands. No one said this was going to be easy – even for the strongest guild in all of Fiore, "…there are no restrictions but remember only the first eight teams to reach the finish line will clear this round, however all five team members must cross the goal for it to count!" he added.

Juvia nodded her head, already running through possibilities of just who they may cross. She had no doubt they would make it through – the five of them worked exceptionally well together and all 5 were good at not getting lost.

"One more thing…" Pumpkin make spoke sinisterly "…we are not responsible for any loss of life that may occur in the labyrinth…"

This time, Juvia did gasp. Not responsible…loss of life…? Turning to face Sting and Rogue she noted their own grim faces – although Sting did look slightly pleased. He always is down for a good fight or beat down. Turning back to Rufus, the man looked lost in thought. Closing her eye's she could feel the hum of her own Magic under the moonlight as well as the pulsing lighting of Orga's at her back. They were ready for this. No matter what happened.

The other four gasped in shock and Juvia quickly opened her eyes. Raising her hands to her mouth she stifled her own gasp. There, in the center, right above the giant talking pumpkin floated a giant maze. Complete with twisted pathways and staircases that floated in mid-air – it looked like something out of a horrible nightmare.

"If the other guilds don't kill me first, falling out of that thing just might." She whispered to Rufus, eyes still wide with shock, taking the whole thing in.

"You needn't worry about that Juvia, magic will keep you from falling to your death." The blonde smirked at her and she huffed a laugh.

"Oh Goody."

Sting and Rogue chuckled alongside her and although she couldn't hear the lightning brutes own deep laugh, the miniscule twitching of the body behind her clued her in to his own amusement. Settling a smirk on her face, Juvia returned her gaze to the already dreaded _Labyrinth._

"Without further ado, let the Grand Magic Games Preliminary round _Sky Labyrinth_ begin!"

Vaulting over the balcony fence, Juvia began to run, combat boots hitting the floor in quick succession, "Last on to the top gets to verse the first guild all by themselves!" she called out behind her, laughing at the indigent squawks at her back – the sound of running feet behind her edging her on faster. There was no way Sabertooth was coming in anything but first place!


	4. not a chapter, a note

Hey guys,

I am so sorry for the really, really late upload because 1) I haven't updated in like 20 thousand years and also because chapter four isn't quite done yet and I know that everyone (including me) hates notes like this but it's because I want you guys to know I haven't forgotten about this story. I have been writing or beginning to write other things as well [crack-ships, so many crack-ships] but yeah, so don't give up on me okay.

Lots of love,

awritterofGOODproportions XoXo


End file.
